1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting of implements to a machine and, more particularly, to an assembly for mounting of implements to a machine and, most particularly, to a receiver plate-coupler plate assembly for mounting of implements to a machine.
2. Background Information
It is well-known to secure an implement or tool to a machine in order to perform various tasks with the implement thorough use of the machine. In many situations, a single implement is secured to a machine for repeated use in performing a particular task. If the machine can be dedicated for use with a single implement, there is little need to disconnect and reconnect the implement to the machine. However, there are many situations where it is economically prudent to have the ability to connect and/or disconnect a plurality of implements to a single machine in order to perform a variety of tasks, saving both time and expense.
Applicant has devised a mechanical assembly that is suitable for mounting a variety of implements to a single machine. In addition, the mechanical assembly provides facile connection or disconnection between the implement and the machine.